Beautiful
by Lord Capric
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki x (Sasuke U Genderbend) Sasuko Uchiha. This Talking about Beautiful. A bit of Inspiration for all woman. AU,OOC,Just a fanfict. Don't like don't read don't leave a review with... flame! For favservice


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Publish by Hime Riri

Rate: T

Cast: Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuko Uchiha

Genre: Romance

Warn: This Talking about Beautiful. A bit of Inspiration for all woman. AU,OOC,Just a fanfict. Don't like don't read don't leave a review with.. flame!

.

.

.

Beautiful

"Cantik itu bukan seperti satu ditambah satu menjadi dua. Tapi cantik memiliki banyak artian. Dan jika kau mau tau artian pasti dariku, cantik bagiku adalah kau" Ujar lelaki berambut kuning keemasan itu yang berbaring diatas hamparan rumput hijau tepat disamping kekasih hatinya berada.

Dia menjawab apa itu artian cantik yang sebenarnya kepada sang kekasih hati yang kesannya masih bertanya-tanya,

_Aku cantik tidak sih? _

_Dia bilang aku cantik, tapi saat aku mengikat rambut dia bilang aku jelek_

_Jangan-jangan aku tidak cantik ya? _

_Cantik itu seperti apa sih? _

_Apa memang aku jelek ya? buktinya, saat aku mengikat rambutku menjadi satu, teman-teman cewekku bilang kalau aku tidak pantas. _

_Bukankah cewek cantik itu diapakan saja tetap cantik ya? _

_Kok aku.._

Dan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kecantikan yang teman-teman perempuannya ributkan. Bahwa tidak pantas di ini-kan, di itu-kan. Yah, dia bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas memandang dia selalu cantik setiap saat. Tergerai, terikat, tersanggul. Tentu saja dimata kekasihnya dia akan tetap cantik. Secantik bagaimana hati ini bisa memilihnya untuk bertahan.

"Yah, itu hanya menurutmu Naruto.. kau tidak mungkin bilang aku jelek" kata perempuan yang tengah memandang langit biru berpadu oranye itu dengan lensa mata hitam kelamnya. Dan itu mampu membuat Naruto, kekasih yang dia sebut namanya itu terkekeh pelan saat kembali lagi dia membahas soal kecantikan.

Naruto memiringkan posisi baringannya dengan wajah menghadap wajah perempuan itu yang masih memandang langit dan terkadang mata cantik itu mengatup beberapa detik akibat silaunya matahari sore yang siap terbenam dari arah barat.

"Kau memang cantik ,Sasuko. Cantik yang berbeda dari perempuan lain." Kata Naruto kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Sasuko yang terbaring lembut diatas hamparan rumput. Begitu halus dan lembut.

Membuat Sasuko melirik kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Menampilkan pandangan tidak sependapat itu.

"Itukan pendapatmu!"

"Yah, kau bicara seperti itu setiap hari.. begini saja, tanyakan satu hal mengenai kecantikanmu pada Itachi dan Sasuke setelah pulang ,ya? dan pertimbangkan pendapat mereka. Sependapat denganku, atau.. sebaliknya" kata Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Sasuko. Sasuko mengangkat satu alisnya menandakan bahwa.. hal konyol apa yang Naruto inginkan!

"Tapi dengan catatan kau tidak akan patah hati jika keduanya mengatakan apa yang tidak aku katakan mengenai kecantikanmu" Naruto terkekeh setelah mengucapkan satu hal yang mampu membuat Sasuko menyerngitkan alis dan secara spontan mata cantik itu menyipit kesal.

"Tidak akan! Mereka tau aku cantik! Dan mereka pasti bilang aku cantik!" katanya menekan setiap kata yang memastikan bahwa jawaban Kakak dan kembarannya akan sama dengan Naruto dan keyakinan Sasuko sendiri.

"Nah, kau sendiri sadar bahwa kau cantik. Untuk apa pendapat orang lain jika kau sendiri merasa dirimu cantik ,sayang" kata Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuko pelan kemudian menetapkan tangan itu dipipi Sasuko untuk sementara waktu. Mengelus pipi lembut Sasuko yang terkadang merona bak buah tomat itu. Dan sekarang ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir apa yang sedang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Haah.. pendapat orang lain itu perlu ,Naruto!"

"Tapi tidak semuanya 'kan kita meminta pendapat orang lain? Soal kecantikan, semua perempuan itu cantik. Hanya sudut pandang yang berbeda saja memandang perempuan itu cantik atau tidak. yang terpenting bagiku, cantik itu tidak hanya satu kata pasti" kata Naruto dan sekarang melepas sentuhan tangannya dari pipi Sasuko. Mulai memandang angan. Memandang awan yang kali ini benar-benar oranye sepenuhnya. Menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir malam.

"Jadi kau mencoba meyakinkanku untuk percaya bahwa aku harus lebih percaya diri kedepannya?" tanya Sasuko memandang Naruto penuh dari sampingnya berbaring. Memandang wajah Naruto yang nampaknya setengah dari matanya. Membuat lekukan khas bentuk wajah dari samping itu.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapi ucapanku.." kata Naruto pelan dan belum melirik Sasuko

"Sebenarnya simple, asal kau mau cantik untuk dirimu sendiri, cantik sebagai dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti tidak akan memperdulikan ucapan orang lain. Terpenting seluruh jawaban ada pada dirimu sendiri, lebih tepatnya jawaban pada cermin yang memantulkan dirimu yang sebenarnya" lanjut Naruto dan kali ini mulai melirik Sasuko dan menampilkan senyuman simpul namun kelihatan manis dan tampannya itu. Sasuko yang mendengar itu kembali terpukau seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Menurut Sasuko, ada saja kata yang bisa membangun jati dirinya sendiri melalui Naruto.

"Tapi tidak hanya itu. Kau perlu catatan, don't-.."

"_don't try to be perfect like anyone else. Just be your self it just good enough_"

"Nah!"

Bibir itu merekah menampilkan senyuman bahagianya. Ternyata kata-kata guru bidang bahasa Inggrisnya memberi petunjuk dan memiliki arti dan maksud tersendiri untuknya hari ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu kembali diucapkan.

"_Be beautiful who you're_" tambah Naruto. Membuat senyum yang merekah itu belum berganti dan berubah untuk sekedar mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk Naruto.

Sasuko lekas mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dan memeluknya dari samping. Merasakan kehangatan abadi dalam hatinya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini. semenit, detikpun tidak akan.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini" katanya dalam pelukan itu.

"Karena hatimu membutuhkanku ,sayang" Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuko berada lebih erat dengan tubuhnya. Dan menabrakkan bibirnya kepada rambut-rambut kepala Sasuko. Mengecupnya singkat dan lembut. Membuat Sasuko merasa berada diangan, terbang bersama Naruto.

Ternyata hatinya memang tidak salah mengizinkan Naruto mengisi kekosongan yang selalu hadir sebelumnya. Keberadaan Naruto dalam hati dan jiwa Sasuko begitu berarti baginya.

.

.

.

OWARI~

Muehehehe, fiction about beautiful. Inspiration by Justin Bieber ft Carly Rae Japsen song aka Beautiful. Saya kurang paham kenapa bisa saya buat fic ini dengan lancar. Karena rasanya saya sendiri sering kaku membuat fiksi. Mungkin karena ide yang melintas bisa langsung berakhir jadi saya bersyukur bisa bikin fic ini sampai selesai. Hehe *cengir kuda*

Yosh! Bagi yang sudah baca *lambaikan tangan ke monitor* Mohon reviewnya senpai. Berharap sih ada dan berkomentar mengenai alur fic ini. tapi Kalau hanya sekedar baca lewat dan *uhuk* hanya silent readers enggak sempat review dan memberi saran atau kritik juga enggak kenapa-kenapa .Muehehehe ._. *gandeng Sasuke berjalan pergi /?*

(/'_' )/ R-E \('_'\)

(/^_^)/ V-I \(^_^\)

(/*0*)/ E-W \(*0*\)


End file.
